nintendonederlandfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Nintendo GameCube
De Nintendo GameCube is een gameconsole voor thuisvideo's die in 2001 door Nintendo in Japan en Noord-Amerika is uitgebracht en in 2002 in Europa en Australië. De console van de zesde generatie is de opvolger van de Nintendo 64, ontworpen om te concurreren met Sony's PlayStation 2 en Xbox van Microsoft (nadat de Sega Dreamcast is beëindigd). De GameCube is de eerste Nintendo-console die optische schijven als primair opslagmedium gebruikt. De schijven hebben het miniDVD-formaat en het systeem is niet ontworpen om full-sized dvd's of audio-cd's af te spelen, in tegenstelling tot zijn concurrenten, en in plaats daarvan gericht op gaming. De console ondersteunt online gamen voor een klein aantal spellen via een GameCube-breedband of modemadapter en kan verbinding maken met een Game Boy Advance met een verbindingskabel, waarmee spelers toegang hebben tot exclusieve in-game-functies met behulp van de rekenmachine als een tweede scherm en controller . De GameCube maakt gebruik van composiet videokabels om games op de televisie weer te geven; er zijn echter verschillen in de twee GameCube-modellen. De modellen die vóór mei 2004 werden geproduceerd, hadden ook de mogelijkheid om AV-kabels voor digitale componenten en een progressieve scan en een tweede seriële poort te gebruiken. Het naamplaatje op de bovenkant van de console met de woorden "Nintendo GameCube" kan worden verwijderd. Dit model stond bekend als DOL-001. Al deze functies zijn verwijderd in gamecube-consoles die geproduceerd zijn tussen 2004-2007; het latere model stond bekend als DOL-101. Het nieuwere model had firmware die Action Replay cheats en cheatcodes uitschakelde en de disc-leeslaser was op veel manieren verbeterd, hoewel het niet zo lang duurde. Het nieuwere model werd geleverd met een 48-watt wisselstroomadapter om de console van stroom te voorzien, terwijl het origineel 46 watt was. De ontvangst van de GameCube was in die tijd over het algemeen positief. De console werd geprezen om zijn controller, uitgebreide softwarebibliotheek en hoogwaardige games, maar kreeg kritiek vanwege het ontwerp aan de buitenkant en het gebrek aan functies. Nintendo verkocht 21,74 miljoen GameCube-apparaten over de hele wereld voordat de console werd stopgezet in 2007. De opvolger, de Wii van de zevende generatie (sommige modellen hebben achterwaartse compatibiliteit met de meeste GameCube-software), werd in november 2006 uitgebracht. Geschiedenis Achtergrond In 1997 werd een grafisch hardwarebedrijf met de naam ArtX gelanceerd, bemand door twintig ingenieurs die eerder bij SGI hadden gewerkt aan het ontwerp van de grafische hardware van de Nintendo 64. Het team stond onder leiding van Dr. Wei Yen, die SGI's hoofd was van Nintendo Operations, de afdeling die verantwoordelijk is voor het fundamentele architecturale ontwerp van de Nintendo 64. Ontwikkeling In samenwerking met Nintendo in 1998 begon ArtX met het complete ontwerp van de systeemlogica en de grafische processor (codenaam "Flipper") van Nintendo's zesde generatie videogameconsole, naar verluidt de vroege interne codenaam "N2000". Op de persconferentie van Nintendo in mei 1999 werd de console voor het eerst publiekelijk aangekondigd als "Project Dolphin", de opvolger van de Nintendo 64. Vervolgens begon Nintendo ontwikkelkits te leveren aan game-ontwikkelaars zoals Rare en Retro Studios. Nintendo vormde ook een strategische samenwerking met IBM, die de Dolphin-processor creëerde, genaamd "Gekko". ArtX werd in april 2000 overgenomen door ATI, waarna het ontwerp van de grafische processor van de Flipper al grotendeels door ArtX was voltooid en niet openlijk werd beïnvloed door ATI. In totaal herinnerde medeoprichter van ArtX, Greg Buchner, eraan dat hun deel van de tijdlijn van het hardwareontwerp van de console vanaf het begin in 1998 was doorlopen tot de voltooiing in 2000. Van ATI's overname van ArtX zei een woordvoerder van ATI: "ATI wordt nu een belangrijke leverancier voor de gameconsolesmarkt via Nintendo. Het Dolphin-platform staat bekend als de koning van de heuvel in termen van grafische en videoprestaties met 128-bit architectuur. De console werd aangekondigd als de GameCube op een persconferentie in Japan op 24 augustus 2000, afgekort als "NGC" in Japan en "GCN" in Noord-Amerika. Nintendo onthulde zijn softwarelijn voor de console van de zesde generatie op E3 2001, met de nadruk op vijftien lanceringsgames, waaronder Luigi's Mansion en Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader. Verschillende games die oorspronkelijk gepland waren om te starten met de console, werden vertraagd. Het is ook de eerste console in de geschiedenis van het bedrijf die een Super Mario-platformgame bij de lancering niet vergezelt. Lang voor de lancering van de console had Nintendo een vroeg prototype van bewegingsbedieningen voor de GameCube ontwikkeld en gepatenteerd, waarmee ontwikkelaar Factor 5 had geëxperimenteerd voor zijn lanceringsspellen. In een interview citeerde Greg Thomas, Vice President of Development van Sega of America: "Wat me wel zorgen baart, zijn de sensorische controllers van Dolphin wordt gezegd dat ze microfoons en koptelefoonaansluitingen bevatten omdat er een voorbeeld is van iemand die aan iets anders denkt." Deze motion control-concepten zouden pas een aantal jaren bij de consument worden gebruikt, tot de Wii-afstandsbediening. Voorafgaand aan de release van de GameCube, richtte Nintendo middelen op de lancering van de Game Boy Advance, een draagbare spelconsole en opvolger van de originele Game Boy en Game Boy Color. Dientengevolge werden verschillende games die oorspronkelijk voor de Nintendo 64-console waren bestemd, uitgesteld om een vroege release op de GameCube te worden. De allereerste first-party game in 2001 voor de Nintendo 64 werd uitgebracht in mei, een maand voor de lancering van de Game Boy Advance en zes maanden voor de GameCube's, met nadruk op de verschuiving in middelen van het bedrijf. Tegelijkertijd ontwikkelde Nintendo software voor de GameCube die toekomstige connectiviteit tussen de Game Boy Advance en de GameCube mogelijk zou maken. Bepaalde games, zoals The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures en Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, kunnen de rekenmachine als een secundair scherm en controller gebruiken wanneer ze via een verbindingskabel met de console zijn verbonden. Nintendo begon zijn marketingcampagne met de slogan "Het Nintendo-verschil" op de onthulling van de E3 2001. Het doel was om zich te onderscheiden van de concurrentie als een entertainmentbedrijf. 23 Latere advertenties drukken de slogan "Born to Play" en videospelletjeboodschappen bevatten een roterende kubusanimatie die verandert in een GameCube-logo en eindigt met een fluisterend stemgeluid, "GameCube". Op 21 mei 2001 werd de lanceringsprijs van de console van US $ 199 aangekondigd, US $ 100 lager dan die van de PlayStation 2 en Xbox. Vrijlating De GameCube gelanceerd in Japan op 14 september 2001. 27 Ongeveer 500.000 eenheden werden op tijd naar de detailhandel verscheept. 28 De console zou twee maanden later in Noord-Amerika op 5 november 2001 van start gaan, maar de datum werd teruggedraaid om het aantal beschikbare eenheden te vergroten. De console werd uiteindelijk gelanceerd in Noord-Amerika op 18 november 2001, met meer dan 700.000 exemplaren naar de regio. 30 Andere regio's volgden het volgende jaar, te beginnen met Europa in het tweede kwartaal van 2002. Op 22 april 2002 kondigde de ervaren derde partij Nintendo-consoleontwikkelaar Factor 5 zijn ontwikkelingssoftware voor 3D-geluidssoftware aan, genaamd MusyX. In samenwerking met Dolby Laboratories biedt MusyX op beweging gebaseerd surround-geluid gecodeerd als Dolby Pro Logic II. Stopzetting In februari 2007 kondigde Nintendo aan dat het de eerste partij ondersteuning voor de GameCube had stopgezet en dat de console was stopgezet, omdat het zijn productie- en ontwikkelingsinspanningen verschoof naar de Wii, Nintendo DS en Game Boy Advance. Hardware Howard Cheng, technisch directeur van de ontwikkeling van Nintendo-technologie, zei dat het bedrijf de doelstelling had om een "eenvoudige RISC-architectuur" te selecteren om de ontwikkeling van games te versnellen door het software-ontwikkelaars gemakkelijker te maken. IGN meldde dat het systeem "vanaf het begin was ontworpen om externe ontwikkelaars aan te trekken door meer kracht te bieden tegen een lagere prijs. Nintendo's ontwerpdocument voor de console geeft aan dat de kosten van het grootste belang zijn, gevolgd door de ruimte." 10 Hardware-partner Artx Vice President Greg Buchner verklaarde dat hun leidende gedachte bij het hardwareontwerp van de console was om de ontwikkelaars te richten in plaats van de spelers, en om "in een kristallen bol te kijken" en te onderscheiden "wat de Miyamoto-sans van de wereld zal toestaan om de beste games te ontwikkelen ". We dachten aan de ontwikkelaars als onze belangrijkste klanten. In het bijzonder voor GameCube hebben we drie jaar lang met Nintendo of America en met allerlei ontwikkelaars samengewerkt om de uitdagingen, behoeften en problemen waarmee ze worden geconfronteerd te begrijpen. De eerste hiervan zijn de stijgende kosten van ontwikkeling. De GameCube kan zonder al te veel problemen hoge prestaties zien; het is geen eigenzinnig ontwerp, maar een heel schoon ontwerp. Het was belangrijk dat we niet door hoepels moesten springen om hoge prestaties te bereiken. Daarbovenop is het rijk aan functies en we hebben gewerkt aan een droomgroep van technische functies die door ontwikkelaars zijn aangevraagd. Greg Buchner, vice-president van ArtX, The Gaming Intelligence Agency - Interview met Greg Buchner 35 Toen het GameCube-ontwerp in 1998 werd geïnitieerd, werkte Nintendo samen met ArtX (toen overgenomen door ATI Technologies tijdens de ontwikkeling) voor de systeemlogica en de GPU 9 en met IBM voor de CPU. IBM ontwierp een op PowerPC gebaseerde processor met aangepaste architecturale uitbreidingen voor de console van de volgende generatie, gekko genaamd, die draait op 485 MHz en beschikt over een floating-pointeenheid (FPU) die in staat is tot 1,9 GFLOPS. De processor is ontworpen in de 0.18 μm CMOS-technologie van IBM, die koperen verbindingen heeft. 8 Met de codenaam 'Flipper' werkt de GPU op 162 MHz en beheert naast grafische kaarten ook andere taken via de audio- en invoer / uitvoer (I / O) -processors. De GameCube introduceerde een eigen miniDVD optische schijfindeling als opslagmedium voor de console, geschikt voor het opslaan van maximaal 1,5 GB aan gegevens. 40 De technologie is ontworpen door Matsushita Electric Industrial (nu Panasonic Corporation) die een eigen kopieerbeveiligingsschema gebruikt, dat verschilt van het Content Scramble System (CSS) dat wordt aangetroffen in standaard-dvd's, om ongeoorloofde reproductie te voorkomen. De Famicom Data Recorder, Famicom Disk System, SNES-CD en 64DD hadden verschillende complementaire opslagtechnologieën verkend, maar de GameCube was de eerste console van Nintendo die helemaal van op cartridges gebaseerde media was verwijderd. De 1,5 GB mini-disc van de GameCube heeft voldoende ruimte voor de meeste games, hoewel een paar games een extra schijf vereisen, een hogere videocompressie of verwijdering van inhoud die aanwezig is in versies op andere consoles. Ter vergelijking: de PlayStation 2 en Xbox, ook consoles van de zesde generatie, gebruiken beide dvd's van 8,5 GB met dubbele lagen. Net als zijn voorganger werden de Nintendo 64, GameCube-modellen in verschillende kleurenmotieven geproduceerd. Het systeem is geïntroduceerd in "Indigo", de primaire kleur die wordt weergegeven in advertenties en op het logo, en in "Jet Black". Een jaar later bracht Nintendo een "Platinum" limited-edition GameCube uit, die een zilverkleurenschema gebruikt voor zowel de console als de controller. Een "Spice" oranjekleurige console werd uiteindelijk ook alleen in Japan uitgebracht, hoewel het kleurenschema te vinden was op controllers die in andere landen werden uitgebracht. Nintendo ontwikkelde stereoscopische 3D-technologie voor de GameCube, en één lanceringsspel, Luigi's Mansion, ondersteunt het. De functie is echter nooit buiten de ontwikkeling ingeschakeld. 3D-televisies waren op dat moment niet wijdverspreid en er werd van uitgegaan dat compatibele beeldschermen en kristallen voor de add-on-accessoires te kostbaar zouden zijn voor de consument. Een ander niet-officieel kenmerk zijn twee audio-paaseieren die kunnen worden opgeroepen wanneer de console wordt ingeschakeld. Wanneer de stroom wordt geactiveerd met de "Z" -knop op de Player 1-controller ingedrukt, klinkt er een meer grillig opstartgeluid in plaats van het standaardgeluid. Met vier aangesloten controllers, houdt ingedrukt houden van de "Z" -knop op alle vier tegelijk een "ninja-achtige" melodie bij het opstarten. opslagruimte De GameCube heeft twee geheugenkaartpoorten voor het opslaan van gamegegevens. Nintendo heeft drie officiële geheugenkaartopties uitgegeven: geheugenkaart 59 in grijs (512 KB), geheugenkaart 251 in zwart (2 MB) en geheugenkaart 1019 in wit (8 MB). (Deze worden vaak geadverteerd in megabits in plaats van: respectievelijk 4 MB, 16 MB en 64 MB.) Van een paar spellen was bekend dat ze compatibiliteitsproblemen met de Memory Card 1019 hebben, en ten minste twee spellen hebben problemen met opslaan in elke gewenste grootte. Geheugenkaarten met grotere capaciteiten werden vrijgegeven door externe fabrikanten. Controller Nintendo leerde van zijn ervaringen, zowel positieve als negatieve, met het driehandvatbare controllerontwerp van de Nintendo 64 en ging met een tweehandig, "stuur" -ontwerp voor de GameCube. De vorm werd populair gemaakt door Sony's PlayStation-controller die in 1994 werd uitgebracht en de opvolger van de DualShock-serie gamepads die in 1997 werd geïntroduceerd. Naast vibratiefeedback stond de DualShock-serie erom bekend twee analoge sticks te hebben om de 3D-ervaring in games te verbeteren. Nintendo en Microsoft ontwierpen vergelijkbare functies in de controllers voor hun consoles van de zesde generatie, maar in plaats van de analoge sticks evenwijdig aan elkaar te hebben, kozen ze ervoor om ze te spreiden door de posities van de directionele pad (d-pad) en linker analoge stick te verwisselen . De GameCube-controller heeft in totaal acht knoppen, twee analoge sticks, een d-pad en een interne rumble-motor. De primaire analoge joystick bevindt zich aan de linkerkant met het d-pad onder en dichter bij het midden. Aan de rechterkant zijn vier knoppen: een grote, groene 'A'-knop in het midden, een kleinere rode' B'-knop aan de linkerkant, een 'X'-knop aan de rechterkant en een' Y'-knop aan de bovenkant. Onder en aan de binnenkant zit een gele "C" analoge stick, die vaak verschillende in-game-functies serveert, zoals het regelen van de camerahoek. De Start / Pauze-knop bevindt zich in het midden en de rumble-motor is ingesloten in het midden van de controller. Bovenop de controller bevinden zich twee "drukgevoelige" triggerknoppen gemarkeerd met "L" en "R". Elk biedt in wezen twee functies: één analoog en één digitaal. Als de trigger wordt ingedrukt, zendt deze een analoog signaal uit dat toeneemt naarmate er meer op wordt gedrukt. Eenmaal volledig ingedrukt, "klikt de trekker" terwijl hij een digitaal signaal registreert dat kan worden gebruikt voor een afzonderlijke functie binnen een spel. Er is ook een paarse, digitale knop aan de rechterkant gemarkeerd met "Z". Uniek aan de GameCube is de prominente grootte en plaatsing van de A-knop van de controller. Omdat het de primaire actieknop was in eerdere Nintendo-controllerontwerpen, kreeg het een grotere en meer gecentraliseerde plaatsing voor de GameCube. De rubberen analoge stick in combinatie met de algemene knoporiëntatie van de controller was bedoeld om de gevreesde "Nintendo thumb" te verminderen - een term die wordt gebruikt om pijn in elk deel van de handen, polsen, onderarmen en schouders te beschrijven als gevolg van langdurig spel . In 2002 introduceerde Nintendo de WaveBird Wireless Controller, het eerste draadloze gamepad dat werd ontwikkeld door een eerste-partij console-fabrikant. De RF-gebaseerde draadloze controller is qua ontwerp vergelijkbaar met de standaard controller. Het communiceert met de GameCube via een draadloze ontvanger-dongle die is aangesloten op een van de controllerpoorten van de console. Aangedreven door twee AA-batterijen, die zijn ondergebracht in een compartiment aan de onderzijde van de controller, mist de WaveBird de trillingsfunctionaliteit van de standaardcontroller. Naast de standaardingangen beschikt de WaveBird over een kanaalkeuzeknop - die ook op de ontvanger te vinden is - en een aan / uit-schakelaar. Een oranje LED op de voorkant van de controller geeft aan wanneer deze is ingeschakeld. De controller is verkrijgbaar in de kleuren lichtgrijs en platina. verenigbaarheid De GameCube kan geen spellen spelen van andere Nintendo-thuisconsoles, maar met de Game Boy Player-bijlage kan het Game Boy-, Game Boy Color- en Game Boy Advance-spellen spelen. De opvolger van de GameCube, de Wii, ondersteunt achterwaartse compatibiliteit met GameCube-controllers, geheugenkaarten en games. Echter, latere revisies van de Wii-inclusief de 'Family Edition' die in 2011 werd uitgebracht en de Wii Mini die in 2012 werd uitgebracht - hebben de ondersteuning voor alle GameCube-hardware laten vallen. Panasonic Q Een hybride versie van de GameCube met een commerciële dvd-speler, Q genaamd, werd door Panasonic ontwikkeld als onderdeel van de deal met Nintendo om de optische drive voor de originele GameCube-hardware te ontwikkelen. Met een volledig herziene behuizing overwint de Q de beperking van de afmetingen van de originele MiniDVD-lade van de GameCube door een commerciële lade van dvd-formaat toe te voegen, naast andere hardwarerevisies. De lage verkoopcijfers, die in december 2001 exclusief aan Japan werden verkocht, zorgden ervoor dat de Q in december 2003 werd stopgezet. Software library In de levensduur van 2001-2007 werden meer dan 600 games uitgebracht voor de GameCube. Nintendo wordt traditioneel erkend voor het uitbrengen van innovatieve, first-party games, met name uit de Super Mario en The Legend of Zelda-serie. Deze serie first-party ging verder op de GameCube en ondersteunde de populariteit van de console. Nintendo publiceerde als uitgever ook nieuwe franchises, zoals Pikmin en Animal Crossing, en vernieuwde een aantal die het Nintendo 64-platform overhielden, met name de Metroid-serie met de release van Metroid Prime. De console zag ook succes met de veelgeprezen The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker en Super Mario Sunshine en het bestverkochte spel Super Smash Bros. Melee, dat wereldwijd 7 miljoen exemplaren verkocht. Hoewel Nintendo zich in zijn softwarebibliotheek heeft begeven, kreeg Nintendo echter nog steeds kritiek van sommigen omdat ze tijdens het startvenster van de console niet genoeg spellen hadden. In de vroege geschiedenis van Nintendo had het bedrijf aanzienlijk succes geboekt met third-party developer-ondersteuning op het Nintendo Entertainment System en Super NES. De competitie van de Sega Genesis en Sony's PlayStation in de jaren negentig veranderde het landschap van de markt echter en verminderde het vermogen van Nintendo om exclusieve ondersteuning van derden te krijgen op de Nintendo 64. De op cartridges gebaseerde media van de console verhoogden ook de kosten voor het maken van software. in tegenstelling tot de goedkopere, hogere capaciteit optische schijven die worden gebruikt door de PlayStation. Met de GameCube wilde Nintendo de trend omkeren, zoals bleek uit het aantal games van derden dat bij de lancering beschikbaar was. Het nieuwe optische disc-formaat dat met de GameCube werd geïntroduceerd, verhoogde de capaciteit aanzienlijk en verlaagde de productiekosten. De strategie werkte meestal. High-profile exclusives zoals Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader van Factor 5, Resident Evil 4 van Capcom en Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes van Konami waren zeer succesvol. Sega, dat zich richtte op de ontwikkeling van derden na de teloorgang van zijn Dreamcast-console, bood een enorme hoeveelheid ondersteuning voor de GameCube die oude favorieten porteerde, zoals Crazy Taxi en Sonic Adventure 2. Het bedrijf startte ook nieuwe franchises op de GameCube inclusief Super Monkey Ball. Verschillende externe ontwikkelaars waren gecontracteerd om te werken aan nieuwe games voor bestaande Nintendo-franchises, waaronder Star Fox Assault van Namco en Wario World van Treasure. 62 64 Sommige externe ontwikkelaars, zoals Ubisoft, THQ, Disney Interactive Studios, Humongous Entertainment en EA Sports , bleven tot ver in 2007 GameCube-games uitgeven. Online Gaming Acht GameCube-spellen ondersteunen netwerkconnectiviteit, vijf met internetondersteuning en drie met LAN-ondersteuning (Local Area Network). De enige voor internet geschikte spellen die in westerse gebieden worden uitgebracht, zijn drie role-playing games (RPG's) in de Phantasy Star-serie van Sega: Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II, Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Plus en Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution. De officiële servers zijn in 2007 buiten dienst gesteld, maar spelers kunnen nog steeds verbinding maken met door fans onderhouden privéservers. Japan ontving twee extra games met internetmogelijkheden, een coöperatieve RPG, Homeland en een honkbalspel met downloadbare content, Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 10. Ten slotte hebben drie racespellen LAN-multiplayer-modi: 1080 ° Avalanche, Kirby Air Ride en Mario Kart: Double Dash. Deze drie games kunnen via internet worden gedwongen met pc-software van derden die het netwerkverkeer van de GameCube kan tunnelen. Om online te spelen, moeten spelers een officiële breedband- of modemadapter in hun systeem installeren, aangezien de GameCube niet over de standaardnetwerkmogelijkheden beschikt. Nintendo heeft nooit een server of internetdienst opgedragen om te communiceren met de console, maar stond andere uitgevers toe om dit te doen en zorgde ervoor dat ze verantwoordelijk werden voor het beheren van de online ervaringen voor hun games. Ontvangst De GameCube ontving over het algemeen positieve beoordelingen na de lancering. PC Magazine prees het algemene hardwareontwerp en de kwaliteit van games die beschikbaar waren bij de lancering. CNET gaf een gemiddelde beoordelingsscore en merkte op dat hoewel de console een paar functies ontbeert die door de concurrentie worden aangeboden, het relatief goedkoop is, een geweldig controllerontwerp heeft en een fatsoenlijke reeks spellen heeft gelanceerd. In latere kritieken ging de kritiek tegen de console vaak in op de algehele look en feel, en beschreef het als 'speelgoedachtig'. Te midden van slechte verkoopcijfers en de bijbehorende financiële schade voor Nintendo, een tijd Internationaal artikel heet de GameCube een "regelrechte ramp" Achteraf bekeken, vergeleek Joystiq het startvenster van de GameCube met zijn opvolger, de Wii, en merkte op dat het "ontbreken van games" van de GameCube resulteerde in een lage lancering en de beperkte selectie van online games van de console beschadigde op den duur zijn marktaandeel. Time International concludeerde dat het systeem lage verkoopcijfers had, omdat het "technische innovaties" ontbeerde. verkoop In Japan werden tussen de 280.000 en 300.000 GameCube-consoles verkocht tijdens de eerste drie dagen van de verkoop, uit een eerste zending van 450.000 eenheden. Tijdens het lanceringsweekend verkocht de GameCube voor $ 100 miljoen aan GameCube-producten in Noord-Amerika. De console was uitverkocht in verschillende winkels en de verkoopcijfers waren sneller dan die van zijn concurrenten, de Xbox en de PlayStation 2, die aanvankelijk waren verkocht. De populairste game bij de lancering van het systeem was Luigi's Mansion, dat volgens Nintendo meer verkocht tijdens de lancering dan Super Mario 64 had. Andere populaire spellen zijn Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader en Wave Race: Blue Storm. Begin december 2001 had het systeem 600.000 eenheden in de VS verkocht. Nintendo verkocht 22 miljoen GameCube-eenheden over de hele wereld gedurende zijn levensduur, waardoor het iets achterbleef bij de 24 miljoen, van de Xbox en ruim achter de 155 miljoen van de PlayStation 2. De voorganger van de GameCube, de Nintendo 64, deed het ook beter en verkocht bijna 33 miljoen eenheden. De console was in staat om de kortstondige Dreamcast te outselleren, wat echter 9,13 miljoen verkopen per eenheid opleverde. In september 2009 rangschikte IGN de GameCube 16e in de lijst met beste gameconsoles aller tijden, waarmee hij de speler achter alle drie zijn concurrenten van de zesde generatie plaatste: de PlayStation 2 (3e), de Dreamcast (8e) en de Xbox (11e) ). Op 31 maart 2003 had de GameCube wereldwijd 9,55 miljoen stuks verkocht, wat het oorspronkelijke doel van 10 miljoen consoles van Nintendo overtrof. Veel van Nintendo's eigen spellen voor eerste partijen, zoals Super Smash Bros. Melee en Mario Kart: Double Dash, kenden een sterke verkoop, hoewel dit meestal niet ten goede kwam aan externe ontwikkelaars of de verkoop van hun games rechtstreeks stimuleerde. Veel cross-platform games, zoals sportfranchises uitgebracht door Electronic Arts, werden verkocht in aantallen ver onder hun PlayStation 2 en Xbox-tegenhangers, wat uiteindelijk sommige ontwikkelaars ertoe aanzet om de ondersteuning voor de GameCube terug te schroeven of helemaal stop te zetten. Uitzonderingen zijn Sega's gezinsvriendelijke Sonic Adventure 2 en Super Monkey Ball, die naar verluidt meer verkopen op GameCube opleverden dan de meeste games van het bedrijf op de PlayStation 2 en Xbox. Na enkele jaren geld te hebben verloren van de ontwikkeling voor Nintendo's console, kondigde Eidos Interactive in september 2003 aan dat het de ondersteuning voor de GameCube zou beëindigen en verschillende games die in ontwikkeling waren zou annuleren. Later hervatte Eidos echter de ontwikkeling van GameCube-games en bracht het populaire games als Lego Star Wars: The Video Game en Tomb Raider: Legend uit. Daarnaast zijn verschillende spellen van derden die oorspronkelijk bedoeld waren als exclusieve GameCube-spellen, met name Resident Evil 4, uiteindelijk geport naar andere systemen in een poging om de winst te maximaliseren na een matige verkoop van de originele GameCube-versies. In maart 2003 heeft de inmiddels overleden Britse retailer Dixons alle GameCube-consoles, -accessoires en -games uit zijn winkels verwijderd. Diezelfde maand verlaagde een andere Britse retailer Argos de prijs van de GameCube in hun winkels tot £ 78,99, wat op dat moment meer dan £ 50 goedkoper was dan Nintendo's SRP voor de console. Met verzwakking van de verkoop en miljoenen niet-verkochte consoles in voorraad, heeft Nintendo de eerste negen maanden van 2003 de productie van GameCube gestaakt om overtollige eenheden te verminderen. De omzet steeg licht na een prijsdaling tot US $ 99,99 op 24 september 2003 en de release van The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition-bundel. Een demo-schijf, de GameCube Preview Disc, werd ook uitgebracht in een bundel in 2003. Vanaf deze periode bleef de verkoop van GameCube stabiel, vooral in Japan, maar de GameCube bleef op de derde plaats in de wereldwijde verkoop tijdens het zesde-generatie tijdperk vanwege zwakkere verkoopprestaties elders. Iwata vertelde beleggers dat de GameCube in maart 2005 50 miljoen eenheden wereldwijd zou verkopen, maar tegen het einde van 2006 had het slechts 21,7 miljoen verkocht, minder dan de helft verkocht van wat Nintendo voorspelde. Marktaandeel Met de GameCube kon Nintendo het marktaandeel van zijn voorganger, de Nintendo 64, niet terugwinnen. Tijdens de hele levensduur van de console-generatie bleef de verkoop van GameCube-hardware ver achter op zijn directe concurrent PlayStation 2 en iets achter de Xbox. De "gezinsvriendelijke" aantrekkingskracht van de console en het gebrek aan ondersteuning door bepaalde externe ontwikkelaars zorgden ervoor dat de GameCube een jongere markt werd, wat een minderheidsdemografie was van de gamingpopulatie gedurende de zesde generatie. Veel games van derden die populair zijn bij tieners of volwassenen, zoals de blockbuster Grand Theft Auto-serie en verschillende belangrijke first-person shooters, hebben de GameCube volledig overgeslagen in het voordeel van de PlayStation 2 en Xbox. Vanaf juni 2003 had de GameCube een marktaandeel van 13%, dat met de Xbox in de verkoop boorde, maar ver onder de 60% van de PlayStation 2. nalatenschap Veel games die debuteerden op de GameCube, waaronder Pikmin, Chibi-Robo !, Metroid Prime en Luigi's Mansion, werden populaire Nintendo-franchises of -subseries.